


If they see you dancing, they’ll either run away, melt down, or fall in love

by FLEISCHGEWEHR



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, They're tipsy and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLEISCHGEWEHR/pseuds/FLEISCHGEWEHR
Summary: Late summer night dance lesson.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	If they see you dancing, they’ll either run away, melt down, or fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and wrote with the song Wait by NoMBe.  
> Technically Mutter Era but I know that such music didn't exist back then.  
> Just silly fluff without much sense. 💖

Hot summer night turned into hot summer partying. Most members of the band and guests were spread across the rented summer house, seeking at least a bit of cold to freshen them up from the day's heat wave. A mix of chill pop sounding music, occasional clinking of alcohol filled bottles, and footsteps on the wooden floor was filling the air. 

In one of the dim lit rooms, Schneider was sitting on the couches, drinking his already warm beer and lazily watching Paul trying to express himself in a form of erratic movements that somebody may call dancing. Not Schneider though. This ballet of convulsions only made him snort out a laugh and shake his head. Paul on the other hand was enjoying himself, absolutely not caring for a present critic, only occasionally gifting him a wink or beckoning him to join the dance. 

On one of those turns of attention Schneider finally gave in and pushed himself towards the dancing figure, staring, circling around him in rhythm with the melody.

“Honestly, Paul, if anyone would see you now dancing like this, they would run away in horror".

Paul pouted, but still reached for his new dancing partner, forcing him closer. "And since when can *you* dance, Mr. critic?"

"I can if I want. It's all about rhythm, remember?"

With those words he stepped behind Paul and put a hand on his belly. Paul instinctively pressed himself against the warm body and huffed a small laugh in response. "Aha."

"Feel me," Schneider whispered to his ear, starting to swing their hips in sync with the music, keeping his hand in place on his soft belly, with another one resting on Paul's shoulder.

"Oh, I feel you alright," Paul giggled, placing one hand on Schneider's tight and squeezed it, but followed the movements, gently swinging side to side along the body behind him.

"Smart-ass," Schneider laughed himself, pressing them together closer and burying his face into the mess of red hair, relaxing into their dance and music around them.

"Great ass," Paul whispered in return, closing his eyes.

The other hand went up, caressing Schneider's head. He exhaled softly, feeling lips kissing his ear and then lower to the neck, on the crook, on the shoulder. Fingers tightened in short curly hair, body never stopped following the dance. Lyrics of the song playing filled his mind. 

*Let's make it last forever  
'Cause the night's still young  
It's true, I feel the pressure  
Every time you're gone  
As long as we're together  
This moment lasts forever*

In a quick motion, Paul turned around, wrapping his arms around Schneider's neck, tiptoeing not to stop the dance. Receiving the hint, Schneider reached for Paul's lips, kissing him passionately, hugging his waist. They circled like this for some time, never letting go of each other, kissing and disappearing in motions and feelings…

…until everything ended in a moment's notice. Both music and lights went down, submerging them into the silence of the summer night. They both froze, not daring to break the still present magic of past moments when yelling and shuffling began on the other side of the house.

"RICHARD! WHAT DID YOU DO!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING!! THE WHOLE ELECTRICAL BOARD IS FRIED!!" 

Paul finally broke the tension with a giggle and buried himself in Schneider's chest, lowering his hands to wrap them around his body. Schneider returned a little laugh and hugged him back, placing a small kiss on top of his head.

"That was nice. You should teach me more sometimes."

Paul turned his head up, seeking his boyfriend’s eyes in the darkness. Schneider hummed in approval and gave his corner of the lips a small kiss.

"With such a willing student …anytime."

They moved to the couch, deciding that the investigation of the damage caused by Richard could wait until the morning. For now, they curled against each other on the couch, letting the warmth of the night finally claim them.


End file.
